dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yang Seung Ho (1987)
Perfil *'Nombre: '양승호 / Yang Seung Hothumb|250px|Seung Ho *'Apodos: '''Yang Chopin, Yang Samju, PandaHo *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Anyang, Corea Del Sur *'Estatura:' 1,77cm *'Peso': 63kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Libra *'Signo Chino:' Conejo *'Agencia: J.Tune Camp Dramas *Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (2010) cameo Programas Tv *Yo' Tokio (2009) *MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) *Star Golden Bell (2010) *Invicible Youth (2010) *Happy Day With Family (2010) *Celebrity Goes To School (2010) *Shin PD (2010) *Infinite Girls (2010) *Maknae Rebellion (2010) *Moon Night 90 (2010) *MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) *Love Request (2011) *MBLAQ's Sesame player (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *Studio C (2012) *Hello Baby! (2012) *The Voice of Korea (Mnet, 2012) *Weekly Idol (2012) *MBLAQ Idol Manager(2012) *MyIdol (2012) *Star King (2013) *All the Kpop (2013) *Inmortal Song 2 (2013) *Hallyu Factory (Japón) (2013) *Dancing With The Stars 3 (2013) *SBS 1000 Songs Challenge (2013) *Inmortal Song (2013) *Hidden Singer (2013) *Weekly Idol (2013) *Running Man (2013) ep.162 *Wandering Band (2013) Colaboraciones *One - Hoody H feat. Seung Ho Musicales *Gwanghwamun (junto a G.O) *Moon Night (junto a Thunder) 2014 Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'MBLAQ *'''Debut: 2009 *'Fanclub oficial:' Seungholic *'Familia: '''Padre, madre y un hermano menor. *'Estudios:' Sejong University Film Arts. *Estudió en la misma escuela con Oh Yeon Seo. *'Aficiones:' Tecnología. *'Especialidades:' Breakdance, Popping, Tocar el piano, guitarra, Trucos de cartas, Beatbox, Arreglar cosas. *'Pasatiempo: La música, es realmente bueno tocando el piano. *En una encuesta muy reciente en Corea del Sur, SeungHo quedo en primer lugar como el idol que mejor toca el piano. *'Lema: '"Never give up my dreams" *'''Tipo ideal: "Una chica con un aspecto refrescante, cuerpo occidental y una personalidad madura. *En sus dias pre-debut gano dinero dando clases de piano y gimnasia. *Fue el presidente de la clase durante toda su secundaria. *Es apodado Yang Barista ya que trabajó en una cafetería antes de su debut y sabe preparar diferentes bebidas basadas en el café. *Practicó gimnasia, hapkido y judo. *Realizaba obras de teatro durante sus dias de escuela. * Escribio su primera cancion en un baño publico de seoul llamada "Caquis". *Es muy bueno jugando futbol. *Tiene habilidades para el dibujo y el diseño. Maestros de la Universidad de Seúl le recomendaron estudiar Diseño de modas durante el programa "Celebrity Goes To School" *Tuvo un papel pequeño en Banolim 2. *SeungHo tiene muy buena amistad con Leo de VIXX ue fue su pareja en un episodio especial del reality show Mydol. *Hwang Bo era antes su tipo ideal, porque tenian la misma personalidad pero luego se dio cuenta de que ese seria un gran problema. *En uno de los capítulos de "Idol Army" se presento el grupo junto a Secret. Como era una fecha navideña cada chico tenia que preparar un presente para una chica y paso mucha vergüenza por haber traido como regalo ropa interior sexy. Pero él la había traído por recomendación. *El dijo: “Pensé que era un poco tarde (para debutar a mi edad), pero fue después de todo el trabajo que me da alegría y que puedo ser feliz”. *Se conoce con So Yeon (T-ara) y Jin On (líder de F.Cuz) desde la escuela secundaria, el último dice que su apodo era "el demonio". *Estuvo un tiempo enfermo pues se le fracturaron las costillas. *El equipo de Seung Ho y Lauren se llama Double L (Lauren & Leader Seung Ho). *En el programa Hello Baby! season 5, confesó que aparte de su madre, el resto de su familia es multicultural. En este fue elegido como el mejor papá en Hello Baby!. *Fue nombrado el mejor padre en Hello Baby! season 5 con la mayor calificación dada por una especialista. *Seungho, pre-grabando la actuación "Run" en M! Countdown se lesionó la espalda haciendo que se desmayara, fue trasladado al hospital. *Fue el mananger del grupo antes de que tuvieran uno. *Tiene un alto nivel para realizar trucos de magia, realizandolos muchas veces en los conciertos en vivo. *Es el único miembro de MBLAQ que posee auto. *En un comienzo el iba a utilizar el nombre artístico "Mir". *En Music Bank Chile, bailó cueca con una integrante de RaNia. *En Weekly Idol demostro que sabe arreglar bicicletas y ordenadores. *Es gran amigo de Sunny de Girls Generation y Gyuri de KARA es tambien amigo de ChangMin de 2AM. *En Sesame Player, dijo que le hubiese gustado tener un padre como Mir y un hijo como G.O. *Beso a Thunder, accidentalmente mientras jugaban pepero game. *En el programa Idol Manager se pudo ver que tiene grandes dotes para la actuación. Las situaciones y caracteres fuertes se le dan con gran facilidad. *En los MBC Gayo Daejun 2012, se vió que tenía su brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo, por esa razón no pudo bailar, colocaron en su posición, a un bailarín. *Cuando le preguntan la razón por la cuál fue elegido como el líder, él siempre responde que porque es el mayor de todos. *Tiene el hábito de siempre mojar sus labios con su lengua, ya que estos se le resecan mucho por ser tan grandes. *Una fan le regaló una flauta, la cuál él ha querido tocar pero no ha podido por su agenda apretada. *Está a cargo de la disciplina militar de MBLAQ. *En Sukira radio dijo que le tiene miedo a los zombie que se mueven rápido. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial Galeria Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:J.Tune Camp Categoría:J. Tune Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador